


Bright lights and city sounds

by Bambitae



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Am i the only one who ships it, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mocky - Freeform, Myunghyuk, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambitae/pseuds/Bambitae
Summary: Minhyuk likes the city, especially at night.  He likes it for three things, the atmosphere, comfily reading his cook book and Myungjun





	

Minhyuk loves nights like this.

He loves sitting by the bedroom window, and reading a book to get his thoughts away from reality.

As minhyuk looks through the window to see the city, he reminds himself how lucky he and myungjun were to get the highest floor of the apartment. The 15th floor really is an advantage for them.

"City of twilight  
City that projects into the west  
City who's columns rest upon the sunset,  
City of square threatening, masses blocking out the light;  
City of twilight  
Wrap me in your folds of shadow."

Minhyuk is reading his favourite cookbook looking for some recipes when he hears the traffic die down little by little.

Looking at the red street lights, and hearing cars go by put minhyuk at ease. It's so relaxing for him to be up at 2am watching the city traffic turn into a quiet slumber. A few minutes later minhyuk moved to bed, but luckily the window was right by it so he could continue looking out. 

"City of midnight, city that the full moon overflows, city where the cats prowl and the closed iron dust-carts go rattling through the shadows;  
City of midnight,  
Wrap me in your folds of shadow."

Minhyuk was soon deep into his cooking book and found a few dishes he could soon make for him and myungjun's anniversary. His eyes were now focused on the book as he read word by word to make sure he can make the recipe right.

A weight was slowly added onto the side of the bed which made minhyuk move towards the familiar scent. Myungjun looked tired, he'd been working all day and needed some rest.

Minhyuk lifts his other arm and wraps it around myungjun's body while making sure his eyes are still on the page so he doesn't lose where he last read.

Myungjun closed his eyes and sighed to minhyuk's heartbeat. He was soon nuzzled into the crook of minhyuk's neck as he tries to read what recipe minhyuk wants to make.

Although, sleep can get to the best of him as he almost drifts off to sleep until he feels an arm lift off of him slowly which makes myungjun pout.

Minhyuk puts his cooking book away and turns off the light and gets back into bed and only pulls myungjun closer. Minhyuk kisses myungjun's cheek which makes myungjun slowly start to fall asleep.

Their legs are tangled together now and myungjun is laying his head on minhyuk's chest when minhyuk kisses myungjun again but now myungjun has completely fell asleep which makes minhyuk smile.

"Goodnight baby, I love you" Minhyuk whispers as he puts his arm around myungjun's waist and turns toward him.

Minhyuk could hear a muffled "Goodnight I love you" which made him smile even more.

The traffic slowly died down completely and is now a peaceful slumber.

"City of sleeplessness  
Wrap me in your folds of shadow."

Yes, Minhyuk loves nights like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I hope you enjoyed this fic !! I honestly was kinda shocked to see no myungjunxminhyuk Fics because the pairing is honestly so cute I love it a lot.
> 
> Also if you wanted to know what the prompt was for this Fic here it is:
> 
> -au where person a is reading a book in bed and person b comes into bed beside them and person a uses their spare hand to bring person b closer until he falls asleep
> 
> I just added some extra things to make it more fluffy <3
> 
> Also one more thing; the poem I added into this is actually a tribute to Allan edger Poe and it's called "In the city of night" aha
> 
> Summary credits go to my bro ;)


End file.
